Damn
by LeoHiggins
Summary: It was his stupidity that started all this. She will end it. 6 of 7 in the 3 minute series.


**Disclaimer: **This is purely fiction

A/N: **Sixth **in the series starting From **3 minutes**. I split the stories up because I think they can be read by whichever character you like. Trying on a new style.  
**Everyone**: Thanks for the reviews and thanks to the many people who have taken time to express their thoughts on the series! As usual, what you think about the stories?

Stay tuned for the Finale and Epilogue!

* * *

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath. _Damn that idiot._ She checked her watch again to make sure of the time. 10 minutes to five. There's still time.

Inhale.

The rush of anticipation course through her body, feeling that unsetting feeling as her heart thumped against her chest while forcing herself against the wall in the shadows. She tried a control breathing technique that was aimed to calm her down.

Exhale.

It has been over a week since he left, giving her ample time to prepare. Now when that the moment came, she had to steady herself for what was to come.

Things were definitely not going well here. It had been quite a while and the situation had not improved since his departure. His sudden departure was a real stupid move on his part. No surprises there though: He is always stupid. And because of him everything was in disarray.

Inhale.

It was his stupidity that started all this. How was it that he had let everything fall to this state? Never mind his age, never mind that they were not married, this was still hard to digest, hard to accept that they had a relationship that progressed to that level. She would not have thought that he would pick _her_ out of all of them. Was it not that the first girl will get to be with the guy? Cliché as it sounds, it does have that romantic appeal, but _she_ was definitely NOT the first that met him or the first that know of his magical nature…_she_ did not even speak to him for the first few months of his introduction. So what made _her_ so special?

Exhale.

For some unfathomable reason, she somehow felt…cheated; like something that supposed to belong to her was taken away. "Like a brother," she muttered under her breath as if to convince herself that was all he was to her. Granted, it was more of an ego thing that she wondered of his choice of…partner. Wait, she was his FIRST partner.

Inhale.

She should be the one he turned to, that was the meaning of making a contract with each other right? It seemed like a promise to each other. He had, after all, taken her first kiss, he had seen her naked, they had their moments of compassion that meant something to her; He should at least take some responsibility for those!

Why did fhe pick _her_? What can _she_ do that made _her_ so special to him? Was it that _she_ was no ordinary human? Was it that _she_ had been protecting him; being the faithful and reliable second in command? 'But that was me! ME! His first partner!' Did he know how her heart ached when she witnessed them kissing in the eye of a summoned vortex? Did he know that she had to muster all her strength to put up the façade of normalcy? Did he know that it really pained her that he left without telling her? Why? Why does he make her so…unwanted and left behind? She hates feeling that way. Her grip tightened around the object in her hand.

Exhale.

She recalled all the things she did for him: From being a partner, knowing the commitments it would bring; the risks that she was willing to take for him, to the moments that she shared with him, knowing his motivation and the driving force behind his determination. She was willing to go to hell and back for him. So is this how he responds? By hooking up with that…that crow?

_She_ was an unknown to him until recently. Banishing _her Nodachi _when the need arise and she would believe that _she_ had taken to her roommate especially when she had interrupted them attempting to make a _Pactio_. She grudgingly admits though: she had admired _her_ moonlight white skin and _her_ unparallel skill with the blade. But why or how did it come to pass that they got together? She had noted their sudden behavior changed since they returned from the mountains. They were evidently avoiding each other as much as possible. She had taken that crow as her friend and prompted for both of them to settle their difference. Then the next thing she realized was that they were spending more time with each other, going for patrols almost nightly. Little did she know was that she had brought them together.

Imagine what went on behind closed doors.

Inhale.

She had allowed things to go on, never questioning why the sudden change in their scheduling and behavior around each other. They seemed closer than ever; they were almost frequently together; finishing each other's sentences and she always caught those flashing glances at each other. She felt a thump in her heart whenever that happens but would try to brush that away, thinking that it was only her paranoia playing tricks on her.

But that was not paranoia. It was true.

What she now realized many things, among those was the meaning of their frequent patrols; and the reason for their frequent training trips to the mountains that they insisted was "too intense" for anyone else to come with them; the truth behind the time they were caught in a compromising situation…She felt betrayed! They kept her in the dark! They lied to her! They hurt her… To hell with them!

Exhale.

She loosened her white knuckle grip on the item in her hand and stared at it, thinking of what it would mean when she use it. But she thought of her classmates and friends who were affected too and that steeled her resolve.

The top four of those affected were those in his inner circle: The bookworm had evidently broken down, her other roommate had clearly put on a few sizes, the blond vampire was more indifferent than usual (not that she cares though) and, not forgetting, that one that caused all these was smiling like an idiot with that shit-eating grin.

Inhale.

Personally, she was very disgruntled on how things turned out. If the article was not published or if that _bitch_ did not investigate into that matter, this would not have happen. They could keep things under wraps and settle it discretely when the time comes. But no, that _bitch_ wants attention, hoping to bask in her glory of her masterpiece, destroying many people in the process. Even now, that _bitch_ still went on about it, on how she managed to get such a big story, her face in a perpetual smirk. But inside, she knew that it meant she had failed to protect her partner from this threat. That was really infuriating.

Exhale.

Oh how she wants to hit that grin off that _bitch's_ face. How she aches to break every finger for the slurs and secrets published. How she wish to gorge those prying eyes and garrote that slender throat. How she hopes that _bitch_ never existed.

Yes, none of this would fall to this way if the _bitch _did not exist. However, since everything turned out this way, she can only do the next best thing after weeks of intense practice and preparation…

Inhale.

A figure appeared at the doorway, alone. She checked her watch again… It was 5pm. Perfect: right on schedule as she ready herself one more time. Hand held fast of the object in her hand and jumped out of the shadows, twin tails flying behind her movement.

Exhale.

Inhale.

And it's over.

Exhale.


End file.
